


Gabriel's Wings

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to see Gabriel's wings. He really, really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Wings

”Sam, your dog is trying to bite my wings!” Sam hear from the living room.

His eyebrow lift up and he run into the room to find Gabriel in the middle of it. Sam is almost - no in fact he totally is - disappointed because for two seconds he thought he could see the wings of Gabriel. If Theo can see them, why can’t he?

Sam had always wanted to see them. Gabriel had described them to him many times and he probably can picture it. They are golden like the light in the eyes and the hair of Gabriel, and huge - probably more than 2 meters long - cloudy and warm. They are also full of energy when Gabriel is angry and they become dark as coal and two more pairs of wings grow and Gabriel had told Sam -with a proud smirk- that they were pretty menacing. The fact is that Sam, well, he’s human. Humans can’t see Angel Wings. Their eyes are not good enough or he doesn’t remember the exact words Gabriel said when Sam had complained about wanting to see them, and the only thing Gabriel could do is show his true form and Sam would be blinded in two seconds. And that’s sucks.

For now, all he can do is imagine big golden wings taking all the place in his living room, trying to avoid the Shepherd and his jaw. Gabriel lift his shoulder (Sam can almost see the wings, really) and he jump and he’s not glad at all and Sam thinks that’s a bit ridiculous because the guy’s an archangel after all.

”Can’t you do anything?” he asks.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t hide them from it! You, do something. Take this stupid dog somewhere before I snap it in Greenland!”

“First, Theo is not an ‘it’ and second, you just have to say ‘stop!’” and as Sam says that, Theo stops. He barks before walking to Sam. “See?”

“I hate dogs, I hate animals. They always want to bite my wings! Like if I was some bird!”

“Why can’t I see your wings but Theo can?” Sam whispers before he can hold it. “That’s so unfair!”

“I already told you, kiddo. Being a human is not cool. I know you are very jealous of my angelic existence. My archangelic existence, should I say.” Gabriel winks and Sam rolls his eyes.

“I’m ok with being human, thanks anyway.”

He sighs and comes to sit near Gabriel who passes a hand in Sam’s hair. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the soft touch.

“You know I can’t do anything, Samsquatch. I can’t take the risk to blind you for life - even if my only face can d—”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Gabe,” Sam interrupts. “Don’t.”

 

Gabriel doesn’t visit Sam for two weeks after that. It eventually brings Sam to a bad mood because he misses his archangel, and his stupid smirks and stupid winks all the time.

That’s when he has his nose in a book and he’s half daydreaming about him when he finally appears. Theo barks and Sam hears an ”Stupid dog” under a breath and after that, Gabriel takes his book and throws it away.

“Hey!” Sam protests.

“Hi, Sammish,” Gabriel smiles with all this teeth. Sam wants to tell him that wasn’t an ‘Hey’ as in ‘hi, it’s nice to see you’ but he let it go. “It’s your birthday!”

“No, it’s not. Where were you, anyway? If you were ignoring me because of my dog I swear I will punch you in the face.”

“That’s just ridiculous, you would only hurt yourself.”

Gabriel is so damn proud Sam wants to punch him anyway.

“I was not ignoring you, I was making something and I think you’ll love it. It took me days, but it is finally working.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and a pair of glasses appears in his hand. His proud smirk doesn’t quit his lips and he plays with his eyebrows.

”Say I’m wonderful,” says Gabriel, handing the glasses to Sam who takes them.

”You are wonderful. Why are you wonderful?”

”Oh, Sammy! These glasses, I worked on them for two weeks!”

”But I don’t need glasses, my eyes are good.”

”Not for everything.”

Gabriel winks and Sam starts to think he doesn’t get the point. Hell, he’s sure of that but Gabriel is being all mysterious and doesn’t seems to want to tell him.

”If I wear them, what would happen?”

”Who knows.”

Ok, that’s helping.

”I’m not gonna wear something you created if I don’t know what will happen, Trickster.”

”Oh, you break my heart, kiddo,” Gabriel says dramatically, hands on his chest, where his heart is. ”Don’t you trust me?”

”Fine, ok, I’ll wear them!”

Sam sighs and thinks ”I hate you Gabe, I really do” very loud and he almost hopes Gabriel can hear it with is angel mojo and maybe he can so just in case he adds ”You know it’s not true”. Better safe than sorry.

He finally takes a deep breath, really not sure about what will happen. He shouldn’t be that worried, though. Why would Gabriel want him dead, uh? It’s probably not that dangerous. He puts the glasses on.

”Oh my God,” escapes his lips. ”Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Gabriel, what the hell ? How did you—”

Sam’s breathing stops and he swallows. Gabriel laughs loudly and Sam can see –he can see oh my God— the wings of Gabriel, they are shaking because of the laughter. Those golden wings he wanted to see since he knew Gabriel. They are gigantic and magnificent and Sam falls in love with them and wants to touch them. As if Gabriel read his mind, he touches Sam’s hand with one of his wings and Sam can feel it and it feels like he’s electrocuted. When the wings moves away, he can’t help but grab it. A sound escapes Gabriel’s lips and Sam lets go of the wing.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t- I,” Sam turns red with embarrassment.

”That’s ok, Samsquatch, just be gentle.”

The wing touches his palm again and the feeling of being electrocuted hits him again. Sam wonders if it’s because of the energy of Gabriel’s Grace. He feels like he is touching Gabriel’s Grace and that’s a really strange feeling, really intimate. He tries not to think about it that much.

His fingers touch the feathers, slip on them, they’re soft and Sam knows he’s going to be addicted to those wings. He sinks his fingers through the wings and it’s so warm both Gabriel and he shiver.

”I think I’m in love with your wings, Gabe,” Sam whispers. ”How can I see them?”

”Special glasses. I made them. They are like sunglasses but for my grace. I thought about that because last time you really looked like you wanted to see them. It took time, and I might have burned someone’s eyes but it was worth it?”

”What, you burned someone’s eyes?!” Sam suddenly exclaims.

He took off his hand of the wing after the unpleasant surprise and felt really cold now that his hand was not in contact with Gabriel’s wing.

”I had no choice! I had to test the glasses if I didn’t want your eyes to burn!” explains the archangel. ”And I healed them, I swear. I’m not the bad guy anymore.”

”You never really were…”

Gabriel doesn’t say anything and Sam can’t resist the temptation to put his hand on the wing again. This time he gently grabs the wing with both of his hands. He stays still, though, and Gabriel tries to move his wing. Apparently, Gabriel loves the touch as much as Sam does.

”Gabriel, what did you do with my dog?” Sam asks.

”What? I did nothing wit—”

”Don’t lie to me, Gabriel. If he were here he would have tried to bite your wings already.”

”Okay, okay. I may have snapped him away.”

”Where? Don’t say Greenland.”

”I’m not that cruel! Just to the other room.”

Sam yells Theo’s name and the dog barks in response. Satisfied, Sam continues what he was doing.


End file.
